


EAST side,WEST side, didn't know where to go

by lesirain



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Buckle up, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Survival, idol, no beta we die like men, this is a wild ride folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesirain/pseuds/lesirain
Summary: SEOUL- Data from the National Korean Institute of Health containing the health records of several politicians, business men and different KPOP bands including the world's biggest boy band, BTS has been leaked to the world, a vicious cyber attack on South Korea's government. Regarding the health records of world's famous BTS, eagle-eyed netizens have noticed the four letters, ' SGEP '  denoted on their records. Similarly, the four letters have also surfaced on other KPOP idol's records. An anonymous blog on the internet that was later taken down, claimed that ' SGEP ' , stood for ' Successful Genetic Editing Person ',  sparking a worldwide controversy. BigHit Labels, in which the boy band is under, has yet to make a comment.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. how long until we fall?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so one more. [its the last i swear]
> 
> i'm tired to be writing these descriptions already. 
> 
> legend has it that you can hear my screams coming from this fic.
> 
> This is an AU. So I've taken liberties and what not. It's an idea I've worked on since April, but I didn't want it too long so I edited out some parts. Basically, this a world where idols have been genetically altered in order to perform [because face it, where do they get the talent] and this gets out to the public.  
> Cue the drama.  
> So now those under some companies [cough cough TXT] have to follow strict rules and regulations. [Basically, they're like zoo animals. Thanks, PUMA.]
> 
> Cue Bangtan trying to break them out.

Taehyun approaches the practice room holding stacks of scores, which he sorts in one hand. He pulls out a seemingly innocent flyer, advertising for a restaurant somewhere near Seoul. He turns it over, confused how a restaurant flyer would end up in the scores. 

Then he sees two inverted trapeziums and nearly trips through the doorway. Soobin, who is near the door, moves to him, face filled with concern. 

' What's wrong?' 

Taehyun says nothing, but shoves the flyer at his hands. 

' What's- oh.' Soobin coughs twice into his sleeve, prompting the other members to gather. He winks at Yeonjun, who gets the message. Yeonjun pauses, turning to the speakers to raise the volume of the song. 

They huddle closer, in one of the blind spots from the camera that Kai mapped out. Beomgyu switches the lights off, and previously unseen words appear on the flip side of the flyer. 

PACK ESSENTIALS AND ASSEMBLE AT CONVENIENCE STORE BY 6.37 PM. 

USE THE CODE WORDS SAVE ME. RESPONSE WILL BE CAN'T YOU SEE ME. 

FOLLOW THEM. DO NOT COMMUNICATE. 

GET IN THE CAR WITH THE LICENSE PLATE ' 190304' 

They lift their heads at the same time. They don't speak, but they're all thinking about the same thing. It's their chance to escape, no matter how risky it will be. They have to take this, or stay chained up like animals.

They break apart, and lie on the floor, pretending to sleep to fool the camera they know exists in the corner of the practice room. After a while, Yeonjun gets up to switch on the lights. 

' Let's go to the bakery later? I'm hungry..' Kai pipes up, making up an excuse for them to leave the building and the five of them resume playing their roles as idols. 

' I'll come with you,' Soobin and Yeonjun offer, while Beomgyu and Taehyun nod. 

_The stage is set._

They enter the convenience store at 6.37 pm, exact, although they space out their entrance. Dressed in muted colours, all of them are wearing hats that cover their eyes. 

Kai thinks that the hats feel unnecessary, but Yeonjun insisted, so they had to listen. Maybe it's a habit for them to wear masks and hats since they are idols, but Beomgyu feels over the top with masks on. 

To avoid attention, the other members are all spread out in the store, Soobin buying ice cream at the cashier, Beomgyu and Yeonjun browsing through magazines, Kai and Taehyun near the freezer. 

They're looking at the drinks section when someone accidentally bumps into them. The two panic internally, but manages to force out a apology. The stranger is also wearing a cap that does nothing to hide the mess of hair that covers their eyes.

_What's with all the caps?_

Kai briefly wonders but he snaps to attention when he sees what's imprinted on the hem of the stranger's t-shirt. BTS. He feels his body turn to ice. It's just an Ex-Army or one of those few that continue to support his seniors, despite the potential backlash. He hopes.

_It's okay._

He thinks. 

_Maybe the stranger's just wearing it because they ran out of laundry, or because the font is small and unnoticeable it isn't a problem. It's all right. All right. It's-_

' Can't you see me?' Taehyun whispers, loud enough for the stranger to hear, and the both of them tense up, scared that they might have blown their cover. Kai can only hear his heart beating, and Taehyunnie's slow, steady breathing that doesn't reveal anything. But his hand finds Kai's all the same, tightening his grip. 

' Save me,' the stranger bends down, pretending to look at something on the shelf, and proceeds to walk away. The pair turn to stare at each other, a silent conversation taking place with their eyes. 

_Should we? Yes._

Splitting up, Huening goes to follow the stranger, making sure that it seems natural and not stalkerish. Taehyun moves to gather the others and run after Kai. Once Kai leaves the store, he darts after the mystery stranger, who turns into an inconspicuous alley. He clenches the water bottle he's holding, ready to defend himself if things go south. 

Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun, catch up to Kai, wheezing that he shouldn't just disappear like that. Kai isn't paying them attention. He's staring at the stranger, who seems familiar with every step Kai takes.

' Plate number, 1...903....04. That's us.' Beomgyu gestures, and he climbs in. Soobin pushes Kai in after Yeonjun, giving him a shaky smile, before heading to the shotgun. 

' Hyung-' Kai shoves the bottle in Soobin's hands.

'Huh?' 

'Self-defence, you're sitting in the front.' Kai mumbles, but worry shines in his eyes.

Reluctantly, he gets in the car, eyes baring holes into the stranger's head. The stranger starts the car after everyone is seated, and pulls out of the driveway. 

The ride is silent, as the stranger navigates through the city streets of Seoul. Soobin stares out of the window, as dozens of people fly by him. 

How nice it must be, to go out without anyone recognizing you.He's never had that since ever since he debuted. He misses it.

' We're heading to the highway.' The stranger, who has remained silent till now barks gruffly. The five sink lower into their seats and pull the hat lower down to cover their eyes. 

Highways. Where the only interesting things are other drivers. If anyone look into their car, it's essentially game over. They'd get dragged back to BigHit within a day. 

The stranger effortlessly merges into the highway, and speeds up when they get the chance to. Once the highway thins out, the stranger removes his hat and shoots a quick look at the members from the side of their eye.

Sitting in the back seat, with a direct view, Yeonjun splutters, while Beomgyu stares unabashed at the driver. Taehyun whimpers.


	2. relief, but for how long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i realised that i'd already spoiled it in the tags...
> 
> but okay. enjoy the fruits of my labour.

Because the one driving the car, is none other than Min Yoongi, one of their sunbaenims.

' I knew it, you look familiar.' Kai declares, but the relief in his voice is visible as he forgets his honorifics.

'If you could recognize me, then anyone could.' Yoongi comments, one eye on the road, one eye looking at the overhead mirror.

' Ah? Probably not with your hair, sunbaenim,' Taehyun reasons softly, from his seat.

'Eh, never saw the use in cutting it- I needed the disguise.' 

' Yoongi-sunbaenim? May I know where we are going?' Soobin speaks up from the front, the leader part of him demanding to know.

' We're headed to a train station. Not the Seoul Metro, but the railway. You've got to get to our sanctuary, but unfortunately, you can't fly. So you'll travel by train.' Yoongi waves his hands towards the back of the seven seater car, where a small bag with a BTS logo on it.

'The others, I mean Bangtan, have bought some random island at the bottom of South Korea and declared it a safe spot for all ' SEGP ' idols, and that's where you'll be heading.

I'll drop you off at the train station and you'll be on your own, so listen carefully. 

First, the station might still have people, although we've chosen a more discreet one. So always be mindful of your surroundings.

Your tickets are in your bag already, and your cover story is that you have a school camp somewhere but you left late. Try not to attract too much attention. You'll also have different identities just in case, so familiarise yourself.

Second, the cabin given to you might have other passengers, be careful. 

Once you reach your destination, look for someone that holds a sign  
❛where do we go?❜  
Approach them and say, ' down the rabbit hole' 

They will take you to the sanctuary. Clear?' 

' Yes, sunbaenim.' They chorus.

' If I may, sunbaenim, what happened? Why are all the idols hiding? And why are those left behind having to follow ridiculous rules?' Beomgyu gathers his courage. Yoongi's eyes darken.  
' I guess you have a right to know.' Yoongi shrugs, and begins.

' You know the Big Three? SM, YG, and JYP? In order to debut certain groups, they genetically altered some unborn babies back in the 1990s to develop singing, dancing, and musical skills. After they grew up, the companies went to find them.' 

'What does that have to do with us?' Taehyun asks.

' Bang PD was from JYP. Remember? He did the same thing with Bangtan and you guys. Then it got out and everyone's boycotting us idols like crazy. 

Worse still, we weren't informed. We knew nothing. Jin-hyung found out when the news broke, so he told us.  
None of us could believe it, we thought it was some sort of joke. 

Then reality hit. There were a lot of criticism directed to, not just us, to the entire industry. Because we were literally born perfect, you see, born to shine on stage and it didn't set in well. 

There's a lot of controversy about genetic editing and what not, so wasn't be too surprised there. 

Kookie was the one to suggest opening a sanctuary, for all idols that are ' SGEP ' and we had the money and the ability to do so. And now, most ' SGEP ' idols live there now. 

We hope that this entire thing can just die down, though it may take more than ten years to do so. Then we'll start integrating and moving back to Seoul? I don't know, but I'm hopeful. ' 

Yoongi lets that sink in.

Not wanting to dwell on the issue, Yeonjun tries to distract them.  
' Then why are you in Seoul, sunbaenim? Shouldn't you be at the sanctuary? ' 

Yoongi chuckles. 

' Turns out, I have a knack for disguises. I snuck into BigHit as a delivery man to send you that flyer. So that's why I'm out here, because I help send all the other ' SGEP ' idols to the sanctuary.' 

' By the way, the sanctuary is called JinHit. Jin-hyung called dibs on naming it, so don't blame me for the name. ' Yoongi adds.

' Stay safe, sunbaenim,' Kai speaks up from the back seat, and gives Yoongi one of the smaller polished he managed to stuff into his bag.

' It's not much, but I hope you'll remember us, sunbaenim.' 

' Ah? Thank you, Huening Kai. Didn't you have a giant plushie? Where is it now?' Yoongi faintly recalls seeing a giant rabbit sitting in one of the artist lounges.

' You mean Tobin or Mollangie? He has two big ones. Kai shipped them back to his sister, along with the rest of the plushies he owns, sunbaenim,' Soobin explains. 

The discussion on Kai's plushies lighten the mood in the car, and the six of them exchange various tidbits of their life.

+x+ 

Yoongi swerves the car in front of the station. 

' Well, this is it, you're on your own now. Stay safe,' Yoongi turns back from the driver seat. 

' We will, sunbaenim,' his juniors reply.

' Hopefully, next time, don't call me sunbaenim, it's too long. Hyung will do. Until we meet again.'  
'Do you want to do a chant with us? It'll be quick,' Soobin suggests, and the six of them put their hands together.

' Let's be tomorrow, together!' 

Yoongi chases them out of his car, his goodbyes quick and efficient.

He watches as Yeonjun throws his arms around Taehyun to prevent him from straying off. Both Soobin's arms are linked to either Beomgyu or Huening Kai. Walking towards the station, they don't look back. 

In the golden sunlight that reflects off the buildings, Yoongi sees seven shadows instead of five.

_Let's be tomorrow, together, shall we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! i'm finished...  
>  now let me hibernate for years to come.  
>  just kidding, i have two more fics that i'll post soon. [not today, four's enough]


End file.
